


Don't tell the Doughnuts

by sunnyamazing



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Some Humor, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyamazing/pseuds/sunnyamazing
Summary: She wouldn’t really have him killed for bringing her a Valentine’s Day present? Would she?David finds Julia destroying her kitchen; allegedly she is baking and she is baking for him.There's also some singing, some domestic David and Julia and some sweetness.Oh and doughnuts, there are doughnuts too.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Don't tell the Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from a Valentine's Day card and a meme on Facebook and somehow it became a story. 
> 
> Thank you to @madamehomesecretary for being my beta extraordinare and thanks to her and @candipeach26 for allllll of our laughs, I love the pair of you.

He curses to himself as he struggles with his set of keys and the bouquet he is holding. The bouquet is precariously balanced under one elbow; he wonders if he has squashed it completely. He probably shouldn’t worry, she had told him she didn’t believe in Valentine’s Day. Nonetheless, he bought something for her anyway. He reconsiders just as he slips the key into the lock of her front door; she wouldn’t really have him killed for bringing her a Valentine’s Day present? Would she?

_He taps his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of his car; London traffic seems to want to annoy him this morning. He checks the time, he has twenty minutes to make it to see Anne and he’s at least fifteen minutes away and that is without traffic. There’s no doubt; he’s going to be late._

_“David?” the voice on the phone questions exasperatedly. “You are never late.”_

_“Well, I know that, don’t I?” He answers as he flicks his indicator on and heads down a side street, he hopes this is a shortcut the rest of London has forgotten about._

_“So,” she begins and he can see in his head the face she is pulling. “Why are you so late?”_

_He runs a hand through his hair and curses as he finds himself in a bigger traffic snarl than the one he tried to escape. “I slept through my alarm.”_

_“Oh David,” she sighs. “That is quite possibly the most terrible excuse for being late.”_

_“Well I am sorry, Ms. Home Secretary,” David retorts as he creeps through an almost red light. “I had only one alarm set and I slept through it. We don’t all have three different alarms.”_

_“Well, PS Budd,” she counteracts and he can almost hear her eyes rolling through the phone. “Am I ever late?”_

_“Aye,” he announces, wary of the reason why she was late to a particular event recently._

_“Last month’s party dinner.” Julia tells him sarcastically. “However,” she continues, “I don’t believe that was my fault.”_

_David scoffs, “typical,” he teases, “never admitting you’re at fault.”_

_“And did I unbutton your dress three minutes before we were meant to be leaving the flat?”_

_“No ma’am.” David replies, just holding back a laugh. “But I don’t wear dresses. And you could have resisted me.”_

_“I can hear the laughter in your voice, PS Budd.”_

_“Well, it was quite funny.”_

_“Oh, hilarious,” Julia replies sarcastically, “I really loved the part where we didn’t button my dress back up the right way.”_

_“Aye, but at least I noticed before anyone else did.”_

_“And that was more luck than good fortune.”_

_“Your face,” David smirks, before he is unable to hold his laughter back any longer._

_“And this is why you are now banned from all events for the next month.” Julia reminds him._

_“I think it is cruel to ban your boyfriend from a Valentine’s Day Dinner.”_

_Julia scoffs, “David,” she begins, “I have no care for Valentine’s Day. And we’ve also spoken about the word ‘boyfriend’. I do not care for that either.”_

_“You used air quotes there, didn’t you?”_

_“I may have.”_

_“Firstly,” David responds, “I really don’t know why you have such an issue with that word. I am a boy and I am your friend. I mean unless you kiss everyone like you kiss me. And if you do we need to have a discussion.”_

_“David, please.”_

_“Okay, I won’t attempt to change your mind on the boyfriend thing. But Valentine’s Day? Really?”_

_“David,” she says exasperatedly, he can hear the frustration in her voice. “I am not interested in a fake holiday. Created by businesses so they can sell more things that people do not need._

_“Y’do know shopping is good for the economy, right?” David questions her, trying to placate her frustrations._

_“You’ve had too many conversations with the Chancellor.”_

_“We did have a fascinating chat last month.” David explains, remembering his conversation about the cost of Christmas holidays on young families._

_“You are still not coming.” Julia tells him firmly and he rolls his eyes, before he smiles to himself, finally the road ahead of him looks to be clearing. Perhaps he would not be as late for Anne as he thought he would be._

_“Fine, love. But I will see you later tonight anyway. After the parent’s evening,” he reminds her. Tonight he has an information session at Ella’s school, something about the art projects they will be completing._

_“See,” Julia began pointedly, she seems proud that someone else has planned something ‘normal’ for the alleged day of love. “Parents evening on Valentine’s Day, schools don’t care.”_

_“I don’t know,” David teases, “Cupid might make an appearance. And if Ella has anything to do with it, he will.”_

_“David, I mean it.” Julia warns, “If I see flowers today, I will kill you. I know the right people.”_

The lock clicks and he slips into the flat, he places the bouquet down onto the ledge and shuts the door behind him. He is about to call out to her and announce his arrival when he hears her singing. He knows the tune immediately and he is taken back to Scotland in the late 1990’s and the sudden fascination of his school friends all wanting to dye their hair ginger and talk about girl power and which Spice Girl personality suited them best.

“I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.” Julia is singing from the middle of her kitchen. He cannot see her completely, until she steps out from beside the fridge. She is holding a glass of wine in one hand and the other is curled into a fist and placed underneath her mouth, as if she’s holding a microphone. “So, tell me what you want, what you really, really want,” she sings as she continues dancing around the room. 

A bemused smile crosses his face, finding Julia dancing in her kitchen is not unusual. He has found her singing show tunes once or twice before, but the Spice Girls; this is new. So, is the relative state of undress she is in. Her hair is still styled, a low bun at the back of her head, a large necklace fastened around her neck, both of which would have been styled for this evening’s dinner. But her clothing or lack thereof, suggests that she was halfway through getting ready for bed and she was distracted and ended up here. 

She is still singing to herself as she spins around to face him and a smile crosses her features. She’s happy to see him, he too is happy to see her, especially when she looks like she does. Less of the Home Secretary he normally sees and more of the Julia she is in private, just for him. She is wearing a pair of black shorts, tied loosely around her hips, a matching black lace camisole and he can glimpse a red strap which has slipped down onto her shoulder. He smiles back at her, he recognises the red, the strap belongs to a red lace bra which accentuates her curves in all the right places.

“David,” she whispers as she steps forward, the music stops as she clicks the pause button on the remote and then places her wine glass down next to it. She moves towards him and wraps her arms around his neck. “Hello,” she adds, a slight slur to her voice, as she presses her lips to his. Her fingers tracing the back of his neck, before one moves to curl a lock of his hair. He kisses her back, she tastes of dry white wine and something a little sweeter; icing sugar, perhaps. 

His hand moves up her back, underneath the lace, pulling her closer to him as the two of them stumble back against the fridge. He kisses her again as her tongue enters his mouth and she lets out a small moan. He is about to reach for the clasp on the back of her bra when a loud clatter distracts them both. 

A baking tray now lies in the middle of the floor, as well as a wooden spoon and a cookie cutter. David stares down at the floor, as Julia shuffles on the spot; her arms still resting around his neck. It is then over her shoulder, David notices the rest of the kitchen and its complete state of disarray. It isn’t like her kitchen is well used; most of the time the food prepared in there is either basic or sometimes non-existent. 

However, this evening; every surface of the kitchen is covered. There are numerous kitchen appliances, rolls of baking paper and recipe books laid out over the bench tops. David stares at the items carefully; everything seems to be covered in a sheen of white powder. David wonders what it is and contemplates asking her, however he notices she has the same white powder on the end of her nose. He leans closer to her and gently kisses the tip of her nose. “Flour,” he whispers. 

Julia smiles and nods, before she repeats, “flour,” with a wide grin on her face. 

“Julia, what on earth are you doing?” he asks her as he unhooks her hands from behind his head, his fingers tracing along her arms.

“What does it look like I am doing?” Julia questions him, as she moves one of her hands to David’s tie, threading the silk through her fingers, before she leans closer to kiss him once more. 

“Destroying your kitchen.” He tells her as he gestures around her kitchen, ending by pointing at the floor. 

Julia wrinkles her nose, “I’ll have you know PS Budd... I am baking.” 

“Baking what?” He questions, he cannot seem to see anything other than mess, nothing seems to be recognisable as something he could eat. 

“Cookies.” Julia announces proudly. “Well,” she begins to qualify, “actually it is more of a biscuit. A biscuit shaped like a doughnut.” 

“Can I ask why?” David questions with a smile, he wonders if she somehow knows what was in the bouquet he’s left just inside her front door. 

“For you,” Julia answers as she runs her fingers underneath the knot of his tie, loosening the knot and then slipping it off his neck, dropping the tie to the floor. “They are for Vaallllentine’s Daaaaaay.” She exaggerates as she shakes her head from side to side, before she steps backwards and reaches for her wine glass, sipping slowly. 

David checks his watch with a grin, “you know Valentine’s Day is almost over, right?” It is almost midnight, by the time he’d been to parents evening, taken Ella and Charlie to dinner and then back home to Vicky’s again, before needing to have a discussion with Vicky about the issues raised at the school meeting; the day was nearly over.

“Semantics.” Julia stated, “the day is the day until you go to bed.”

David wrinkled his nose, he considers unpacking what she has just told him, but then decides to shift the subject slightly, “I thought you didn’t believe in Valentine’s Day?” David then asks her, wondering about her sudden change of heart and her mentioning of the day she earlier told him she had no care for. 

“I don’t.” She qualifies as she moves to the fridge, opening it and retrieving a bottle of his favourite beer, she pops the cap with the opener on the counter and then hands it to him with a smile. “But you see, they had these biscuits, shaped like doughnuts at the dinner and I brought one home for you.”

“Right.” David responds with a nod as he raises the beer to his lips. He regards her carefully, raising one of his eyebrows. He is still confused. If she has a biscuit for him, then why on earth is she making more?

Julia smirks, she can see she has confused him. She knows what she is doing, despite the wine she has consumed this evening. She reached out for her glass again and she took another sip, before she began to explain. “I had a biscuit. But Tom made Alex take the long way home, something about route diversions and I got hungry and so I ate it. Then I realised I’d eaten your present and I felt bad so I decided I needed to make more.” She tells him guiltily, her bottom lip frowning slightly. 

“I’m really sorry, love.” David tells her, “but I have to tell you, you can’t cook.” He adds with a laugh as she swats at his arm with her hand. 

“I’ll have you know that is not entirely true.” Julia protests as she places her wine down once more and then reaches behind her for a large glass bowl. She picks it up in one hand and holds it out towards the bemused David. “Look,” she exclaims, “I’ve made this.” 

“You’ve made batter.” He answers matter of factly, staring at the mixture in the bowl. 

“Batter which turns into biscuits.” Julia announces proudly, before she places the bowl back down and admits. “Well at least it is meant to.” 

“Meant to?” David questions her, wondering what exactly she is going to tell him about her baking debacle now. 

Julia shrugs and slips an oven glove over one of her hands, before she bends down to reach into the oven, pulling out another baking tray and her first biscuit attempt. They however, no longer look like anything which could be eaten. They are burnt to a crisp. She now holds the tray out towards him. “Well, if you don’t get distracted and end up with well, this …”

“This, meaning charcoal.” David chuckles as he stares at the round black lumps of batter. 

“Shut up.” Julia exclaims, picking up one of the burnt biscuits before she throws it at David’s head. The biscuit hits him on the shoulder before it falls to the floor and crumbles. “I got distracted.” She adds, holding back her laughter as she lowers the tray back into the oven. She’s given up on biscuit making for the time being; maybe even forever. 

“By the hits of the Spice Girls.” He questions as he notices a slight blush creep over her cheeks. 

“I suppose you heard my singing too?” Julia questions bashfully.

“Aye,” David admits, “But I’ve heard you sing before.” He remembers the first time, she had been in the shower early one morning, one of the first times he had stayed over at her flat, when their relationship was still one of the best kept secrets in Westminster. It isn’t a secret anymore, their lives both together and separately have been poured over at great lengths by the great British press and the general public and they’ve come out the other side stronger than ever before.

“I blame the wine, or maybe the lack of wine,” Julia admits as she shrugs her shoulders. Actually, she blames one of the junior cabinet ministers, one of them had the stupid idea to add red food dye to the white wine, in the hope of making the dinner more Valentine’s themed. “At least the wine I have here isn’t full of food dye.” 

David laughed, “so,” he began, “you had gin instead?” 

Julia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, “is there anything you don’t know?” She questioned as she watched him take another sip of his beer. 

David smirked, he always found it most endearing when Julia seemed to forget that for a considerable period of time; it had been his job to watch her constantly, and even now, long after his days of watching her in a professional sense were over, the private sense was only just beginning. “Well no,” he admits as he steps back closer to her, leaving his bottle on the counter. He has had enough of watching her in her kitchen in her lace and for the moment he’s had enough talk of doughnuts. Now, he just wants her. He narrows his eyes towards her and fixes her with a stare, a perfect replication of one he had once given her through adjoining hotel room doors. 

His fingers ghost along the side of her arm, reaching around her carefully for the speaker remote, he clicks the play button with his thumb, and the lyrics of Wannabe begin to play once more. “But I do have one question,” he asks as he places both of his hands on either side of her hips, before leaning in to kiss her neck, “if I want to be your lover,” he begins, whispering just below her ear, “do I have to be better friends with Mike then?” 

“David,” Julia curses as her fingers begin to undo the buttons of his shirt, she’d appreciated the change in atmosphere, one look from him was all it took for her body to begin to respond appreciatively to his attention, “you’re really going to bring up Mike now? Of all times?” 

“Sorry love,” he apologises, as he moves his kisses up her neck, towards her jawline, “slip of the tongue.” He adds as he moves his hands to cup her buttocks. 

“Perhaps,” Julia begins, as his lips find hers again, whispering between kisses, “you could put your tongue to better use elsewhere.” 

David smirks against her lips, “as you wish ma’am.” He tells her, before he gently bends his knees and lifts her upwards, her legs wrapping around his lower body. He laughs as she squeals slightly and both of her hands now grip at his shirt.

“If you drop me …” Julia warns, moving her head back from his to fix him with a glare. 

“No one mentioned dropping,” David promises as he tightens his grip around her, delicately extricating himself from the kitchen and heading towards her bedroom, “only putting my tongue somewhere else.” 

Her eyes blink awake, once, twice and then a third time before she forces them open. She curls one of her hands into a fist and rubs at one of her eyes, she has no idea what time it is, she does know where she is, in her bed. She reaches out her other hand, but the bed is empty. She pulls herself to a sitting position, mindful of the slight headache she has and her very dry mouth; remnants of the wine and the gin she had consumed last night. 

She reaches underneath the pillow beside her, rustling her hand around between the sheets and the duvet cover. Her fingers close around the cotton of one of David’s t-shirts, she smiles to herself as she slips the material over her head. She wonders if he is still here, she doesn’t remember him saying goodbye, it is Saturday after all, so it is likely that he could still be somewhere in the flat. 

She climbs from the bed, her bare feet sinking into the carpet. She stands in her room for a moment, before she finds a pair of shorts on the floor, she puts them on and heads for the kitchen. She suddenly remembers her baking exploits from last night, her attempt at making biscuits for David, the batter that had turned into charcoal and then him arriving and how he had made her forget all about baking. She opens her bedroom door and then rubs at both of her eyes with her two hands, a glass of water, two painkillers, a cup of coffee and then she will tackle the kitchen mess. 

“David,” she calls, her voice slightly raspy, she _really_ needs a glass of water. 

“Morning,” she hears him reply and she smiles. He’s still here. “Sleep well?” he questions as she enters the kitchen, his back is turned to her, he is standing at her sink, dressed in just his boxers. She looks around the kitchen, it’s clean. Did she dream the mess? She almost thinks she might have but as the dishes rattle in the sink in front of him, she realises, he’s cleaned it all up. 

“Yes, thank you,” she whispers as she steps closer to him, kissing in the middle of his shoulder blades, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You cleaned?” she questions as she leans her head downwards and places delicate kisses on the mottled skin on his lower back. 

“Aye,” he replies with a smile as he shakes the water from his hands and then turns in her arms, so he is facing her, he reaches out to move one of the curls that has fallen over the side of her forehead, he then runs his thumb over one of her cheeks. He kisses her softly, “you’ve ruined the surprise.” 

Julia moves her head sideways, “the kitchen?” she questions as David then reaches behind him and hands her a glass of water. She sips slowly as David shakes his head, resting one of his hands on her hip, watching her drink the water. 

“Cleaning a kitchen is not a surprise.” David explains, “it’s just cleaning.”

Julia nods, he has got her there. David does know how to clean and how to be domestic. He didn’t grow up with a maid, unlike someone else she previously lived with. But then David doesn’t live with her, he stays here, quite a bit, she thinks for a moment, maybe he should live with her. 

“Julia?” David questions as he moves his hand passed her face. He has noticed her begin to daydream.

She turns her attention back to the man in front of her, she has to admit, she is intrigued as to what he has up his sleeve, even though he is currently not wearing any sleeves. “So,” she responds, “where is this surprise then?” 

David smirks, “you’re just a little bit early.” 

“Early?” she repeats, “no, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t sleep in today.” Julia adds teasingly.

“Aye,” David begins, “well, it is a bit hard to sleep when someone is snoring so loudly next to them.” 

“I do not snore.” Julia states indignantly, as she ducks underneath David’s arm.

“Love,” David begins, “I’m sorry, but you do.” 

“I don’t think we should spend so much time in this kitchen,” Julia replies as she turns her head away from David and she moves toward the cupboard opposite where she has been standing. She steps up onto her toes and reaches for the painkillers; popping two of the white tablets out of the foil and then taking them with another large sip of water. “Last night, you told me I can’t bake and this morning you tell me I snore!” 

“You don’t snore all the time.” David replies, trying to see if he can get the surprise back on track. 

Julia nods her head and yawns, “oh,” she begins, “well that’s a relief.” 

“Y’know,” David says, before pausing, “you could go back to bed.” 

“What, to snore?” Julia questions as she steps back closer to David, poking him in the shoulder with one of her index fingers. 

“Or you could sing again?” 

Julia laughs, “the Spice Girls was a one-time performance.” 

David pouts, “I was hoping it might have been a regular one. They do have a lot of hits.” 

“And you know these ‘hits’ how?” Julia questions puzzledly. 

David smirks, “that’s for me to know and for you to find out.” 

Julia chuckles to herself, before she tilts her head upwards to kiss his cheek, “I think you are right about one thing,” she tells him as she pats one of his shoulders. 

“And that is?”

“I should go back to bed,” Julia admits. “But there will be no snoring.” 

“I don’t think you can control it.” 

“I’ll give it a good go.” She explains as she taps the side of his face. “You could always come and join me?”

David laughs, before he questions, his voice, “do you need some love, like you’ve never needed love before?” 

Julia rolls her eyes and coughs loudly, “David Budd,” she warns, “I think that is one of the _worst_ chat up lines I’ve ever heard.” 

“So, you don’t want me to sing then?”

“No,” Julia answers, “I think we are done with this topic of conversation.” 

“Had some love, now I’m back for more.” David begins to sing, ignoring her previous response. 

Julia covers her ears as she begins to walk backwards from the kitchen back towards her bedroom, “I think you’ve made my headache worse.” She hears David laugh as she moves through the flat, as she reaches her bedroom door, he begins to sing again, this time a different song and much louder than previously. He wants to make sure she can hear him. 

“Stop right now, thank you very much.” He sings loudly, she laughs to herself as she slips back underneath her duvet, she yawns as she curls up against the pillow. She really is going to need to find out how he knows so many Spice Girl songs. But maybe, as she feels her eyelids grow heavy, she will have to interrogate him later. 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed when she next opens her eyes. She has been awoken by the sound of two curse words. One much louder than the other; as if the first was an accident and the next was as a response to making so much noise the first time. 

She blinks carefully; smiling at the man standing next to her bed. He waits as she shifts back in her bed; sitting herself up against the pillows. Once he realises she’s comfortable; he hands her a glass of bright orange liquid. 

“It’ll help,” he says with a wink. 

“Help with what?” She questions innocently. 

“The wine.” 

“What wine?” She begins, “I don’t see any wine.” 

David shakes his head, “no,” he says with a laugh, “you drank it last night.” Julia glares at him, as he continues. “It’ll help with the headache then.” 

“You aren’t singing anymore,” she smirks, “I don’t have a headache now.” He smiles at her and so she takes a sip, she does still have a slight throbbing in her left temple. The sugary liquid runs down the back of her throat. Her mouth no longer feels like the Sahara desert. 

“I finished your baking.” David says proudly, reaching down to the floor and then placing a plate in front of her. 

She smiles, “these do not look like doughnuts.” She tells him as she stares down at the plate; there are three slightly lopsided chocolate chip biscuits arranged neatly in the middle. 

David sighs and reaches down to grab one of the biscuits, he snaps it in half before he hands her the slightly bigger one. “Aye, they are no doughnuts. But they taste good.” He tells her through a mouthful of food. 

“I did have a reason for the doughnut.” She admits as she nibbles on the end of her half of the biscuit. She has to stop herself from moaning appreciatively, the damn biscuit tastes delicious. Is there anything David Budd cannot do?

“Aye, I know.” 

“You do.” Julia questions him; is he now able to read her mind? That could be a scary thought. 

David laughs at Julia’s puzzled face, before he reaches down to the floor once again. “I found it while I was cleaning.” He tells her as the drops the Valentine’s Day card down onto her lap.

Julia smiles as part of the party favour from last night’s dinner lands in front of her, she reads the card to herself once more, _I love you more than doughnuts._ She then opens the card and reads the inside message, _Don’t tell doughnuts._ “It went with the biscuit.” She explains to David, “It was all together as one little parcel.” 

David nods, “I’d got that bit.” He responds as he finishes the rest of his biscuit, silently thanking Grandma Budd for her chocolate chip recipe and her determination in teaching him as a young boy to make them. “I don’t understand why they couldn’t bring doughnuts?” 

Julia shrugs at David’s question, she never had any idea about the party favours, that was not her department. “Maybe they get squashed too easily.”

“Don’t remind me.” David replied with a sigh. 

“David. You’re being very elusive.” She had to admit she was intrigued, he was still standing next to her bed, he’d made no attempt to join her. Was he going somewhere? 

“So, do you?” he questioned as he stared down at her, she looked less peaky than what she had earlier this morning, he leant down and brushed a hair from her cheek, before leaning down to kiss her softly. 

“Do I what?” she murmured against his lips, her fingers brushing along one of his arms. 

“Love me more than doughnuts.” He stated as he shifted his head backwards, meeting her gaze. 

“I haven’t had a doughnut lately to compare the two.” She admitted with a wink, she watched the corner of his mouth turn up into an almost smile. “I ate a biscuit shaped like a doughnut, but no actual doughnut.” 

“Hold that thought.” He told her as he moved to stand upright and walked slowly out of her bedroom. 

What was he up to? “David.” She called out after him as she heard rustling.

“Close your eyes.” He told her as just his head peered in through the door, a wide grin on his face. She glared at him and he glared back, “close your eyes Julia,” he said once more, “please.” He added with a wink. She narrowed her eyes, before she relented and closed her eyes slowly. She heard him re-enter the room and stop beside the bed once more, she opened one eye and then the other. He was standing there proudly, a bouquet in his hands, layers of purple and yellow tissue paper, she couldn’t see his face through the layers. 

“Happy February 15th.” He announced proudly as he moved the bouquet so she could see his face. 

“What did I say about flowers?” She chided. She had known he wasn’t going to listen. 

“And I listened.” 

She tilted her head sideways, before she questioned. “What are you holding?” 

“Not flowers.” He remarked, as he carefully placed one of his feet beside her on the bed, then swung the other over her body and landed next to her. 

The bouquet landed in her lap. He had listened, there was not a flower in sight, it was a bouquet of doughnuts. She smiled as she reached out to touch the icing on the top of one of them. She flicked her finger across the pink icing, before raising her finger to her mouth and testing the taste. “Why are they cold?” she questioned as she turned to him and smiled. 

“They’ve been in the fridge.” He answered as he reached out into the bouquet and plucked out the doughnut she had sampled. It was attached to a long skewer which he removed and placed onto the bedside table before turning back to her and holding out the doughnut towards her. 

“Why?” she asked as she leant in and took a bite from the pink doughnut he was holding, this time she could not hold back the moan of delight at the sugary confection. These doughnuts; they were delicious. 

“So,” David began as he watched her eat, “they didn’t go bad.”

“You had these last night?” she asked as she took the rest of the doughnut from him, she was going to eat the rest of this one, there would be no sharing of this particular treat.

“Of course.” He chuckled, he had planned on giving them to her last night, before the singing and the dancing and then the baking had distracted him. “What, did you think I’d been to get them this morning?” 

“Well if you had,” Julia began as she gestured towards him, “I would’ve hoped you’d worn more clothes.”

David smiled as he leant across the bouquet and planted a soft kiss on her lips once more. Her hands moved to tangle with his hair, before he moved his head backwards and then laughed at the look on her face. “So,” he began as he started at her, “do you?” 

Julia smirked, he wanted an answer to the card. She pursed her lips, playing with one of the curls at the nape of his neck, “these doughnuts are delicious,” she told him with a smile, “but, yes,” she admitted leaning closer to him, “I do love you more than doughnuts.” 

“Pleased to hear it.” David replied as he leant back closer to her and began to nibble at her neck. 

“Mr Budd?” she questioned as her head tilted backwards allowing him more access to her neck, “what about you?”

“What about me, what?” he questioned through kisses.

“Same question.” She replied as she felt one of his hands lift the duvet and he began to climb underneath it with her. 

He laughed, before he reached out for the bouquet and then leant over her, dropping the doughnuts to the floor. “I’m more of a show rather than tell,” he whispered as he placed one of his hands on her waist, the other beginning to roam underneath the t-shirt. 

His hand slid over her stomach and the up and underneath the cotton, dragging the material up and over her head. He smiled at her seductively as he gazed down at her, resting on one of his arms as he did so. She smiled back at him as his lips found hers once more, she had never had anyone look at her like David did, as if she was precious, as if she belonged to him. 

He moved his lips from hers, trailing kisses along her jawline, up to her ear and then behind her earlobe, before moving towards her collar bone, she sighed appreciatively, this was to be a slow seduction, unlike last night when he had pounced on her as soon as he had carried her to her bed. 

His kissing trail continued down one of her shoulders, then to her elbow and then to her hand, kissing each of her knuckles, then he followed the same path only backwards and then when he reached her neck once more, he lavished the same attention on the other side of her body. 

“David,” she moaned as his mouth found hers once more and his teeth caught at her bottom lip, her fingers ran through his hair, before her palm cupped the back of his neck, pulling his mouth closer to hers. She had never been fond of kissing, but that was before she was kissed by David Budd. David kissed her as if his life depended on it, not as a means to an end as it always had seemed before. 

Her fingers began to trail down his back, across the expanse of his shoulder muscles, before he stopped kissing her lips and moved once more towards her jawline. He kissed down her throat, along the top of her chest and then began to move lower, he kissed a trail between her breasts, ignoring them completely. Julia sighed, this was not only a slow seduction, but a torturous one as well. 

His fingers traced delicately along her stomach, as he pressed kisses to either side of her bellybutton and she was unable to stop the involuntary movement of her hips towards him as he traced the waistband of her shorts. He slipped one finger underneath as she lifted her hips towards him, but then cursed when he seemed to decide she would be leaving the shorts on for a bit longer. 

She cursed as he placed one kiss on either side of her thighs, before he began his assault down her left leg, kissing behind her knee, then down to her ankle. Once he seemed to be continuing the process on the right leg, she attempted to reach for his head, catching a fistful of his hair. He turned his head to face her, fixing her with his darkened eyes. “The showing is not over yet, ma’am.” He told her firmly as he leant his head back down and then nipped at her thigh. She let out a squeal as her hands moved to the waistband of her shorts, there was too much material separating the two of them. He might prefer to show, but she was always the one who preferred to tell.

She moans quietly as his hands moved to cover hers, replacing her fingers under her shorts and dragging them down her legs slowly, his fingers tracing her skin all the way to her toes. He catches her hand just as she was about to place one finger where she needed it most, pulling her hand away. “Not yet,” he whispers into her stomach. She wriggles underneath him, trying to see if she can be the one to gain control of this situation; however, it seemed that she was at his mercy tonight. 

He kisses at her hip bone, once, twice and then a third time, as his fingers finally cease his teasing and seek out the wetness he has caused. She gasps loudly as his thumb presses down against her clit and one finger dips slowly lower and inside of her. Her head lulls backwards, as his thumb begins to trace circles, before she feels him begin to alternate his tongue and his thumb. 

“Dav ..” she manages to moan, as she reaches for his head once more, her fingers now tangled in his dark curls. He continues his motions as he feels her body begin to almost fall apart beneath his touch, her breathing quickens as wetness pools between her legs. “David,” she manages to stutter, “enough showing.” 

He lifts his face from her, for just a moment and she uses this to her advantage, lifting her legs from the bed, he follows her on his hands, crawling up towards her, pinning her underneath him softly, biting at her neck, as one of his hands move to cup one of her breasts, his thumb and index pinching her nipple. She gasps as her hands deftly reach out for the waistband of his boxers, lowering them down his legs, her hands seek out his hard cock, palming him softly as she edges him to where she needs him most. 

He pushes into her, slowly at first, just reminding her that he is still in control, as his lip moves to bite at her earlobe, whispering to her exactly how he feels about her and as she gasps at what he is telling her, he takes this as his chance and thrusts deeper into her. She meets his thrusts, as one of her hands reaches for one of his, interlocking their fingers against her pillow. Her other grips onto the muscle of his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. 

His mouth finds hers again, as he sucks her entire bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it firmly, she gasps and then he releases her lip, before he does it again. A curse word escapes her lips as he reaches down between her legs and presses his thumb to her throbbing clit. He feels her begin to tense, so he rolls his thumb in a slow circle, she bucks upwards underneath him, meeting his movements as she urges him on. 

Their mouths find each other’s once more, his forehead now pressed against hers as this time she bites at his lip. He flicks his thumb over her clit one final time, matched with one powerful thrust and she begins to come apart beneath him. She moans his name into his ear, followed by encouragement and how much she wants him to come inside her and seconds later he obeys, his head falling into the crook of her neck, moaning her name like a litany. 

She looked at him appreciatively as she pulled the sheet over their heads as the two of them came down from their high, she leant in to kiss him once more. They lay there silently, for a few moments, smiling at one another and exchanging soft kisses. 

She kissed the tip of his nose before she turned her back on him and reached downwards. She delicately plucked two doughnuts from the bouquet before turning back to him and handing him one. “I think you deserve this,” she said with a wink as he took the sweet from her and took a bite. She laughed as she watched his eyes widen, “you can say they are good,” she told him as she then ate her sweet too. 

David nodded as he finished the doughnut with the next bite, before he shifted closer to her, her leg slid over the top of his, and she softly snuggled into his embrace, her head resting on his chest and two of their hands intertwined. “I love you David,” she whispered as she kissed his chest softly. 

“I love you Julia,” he replied back, kissing the crown of her head, “more than doughnuts.” 

He felt her laugh against his chest, before she admitted, “I am glad to hear that.” 

“Don’t tell them though,” she said warningly, “we wouldn’t want to upset them.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He replied as he reached out to play with the ends of her hair, smiling as he heard her sigh. “Are you okay?” he questioned. 

“Of course,” Julia replied quickly as she tilted her head up to face him, “I was just thinking of how I was meant to work today,” she said wrinkling her nose, “not lay in bed with you and eat doughnuts.” David frowned, “my head is probably too sore to read anyway,” she admitted and David’s frown turned into a bemused grin. 

He leant downward and kissed her again, “I’ve an idea.” He told her with a smile, before he carefully extricated himself from underneath the sheets, she followed him, her head poking out the top of the sheet as he climbed from the bed and left her bedroom. She lay there for a moment, before reaching down to fetch her t-shirt, slipping it on over her head as she pondered what surprise he had for her next, she didn’t have to wait long as he returned with a smile on his face and carrying her red ministerial case. 

She pulled herself up into a sitting position as he placed the case in between them and then climbed back into bed next to her. She watched as he unlocked the case and then flipped it upside down, “David!” she squealed as the documents landed on her lap. 

“What?” he questioned nonchalantly, “I’ve seen The Crown, I know the most important documents go on the bottom.” He told her proudly, “I know they are the ones I am not allowed to see.” He added with a shrug, “now you can find the ones I can see and I’ll read them to you.” 

Julia laughed as she reached out to stroke his cheek, “The Crown is a drama,” she began, “not a documentary and besides that, you know I am not the Queen.” 

David kissed the palm of her hand, “okay,” he began, “we can start with this one then?” he questioned as he reached out for one of the files. 

Julia laughed, “actually,” she began, noticing which file he had selected, “you’d better start with this one,” she said as she traded one file for the other. 

David smirked, “so I was right then, the important ones are on the bottom.” 

“Lucky guess.” Julia retorted as she watched him open the file. “Are you reading then?” she questioned. 

David cleared his throat and began to read, “For the attention of the Home Secretary, the Right Honourable Julia Montague MP. Matters pertaining to the,” he read before he stopped to look at her carefully over the paper. 

“You know, I know who I am.” Julia replied. 

“Right,” David began, “skipping to the important bits then.” 

About an hour later, the files on Julia’s lap had halved, the only ones she had left were the ones only she could read, she smiled at David as he replaced the file he had been reading in the red case. 

“Before you came along,” Julia admitted, “I had never imagined reading my files in bed. I thought it was terrible to even read them on the sofa. Now look at me!” 

“I should leave you to read the rest then?” David offered as he kissed her cheek and climbed from her bed, reaching down to the floor to collect the items of clothing he had left there last night and then earlier today. 

Julia frowned, “you don’t have to leave,” she suggested as she watched him begin to dress. 

David shook his head, “I need more clothes,” he admitted as he began to button his shirt, before he leant down to kiss her once more, “I’ll be back in a few hours,” he told her. “Fish and chip dinner?” he questioned as he stood and began to leave her room.

Julia nodded, “yes please,” she said with a smile. He nodded back and headed for the door, “David,” she called after him, and he stopped and turned to look back at her, “maybe we should talk about you moving in here?” she questioned, the words falling out of her mouth before her brain could stop her. 

She watched as his face beamed and he nodded happily, “I’ll be back later. We can talk about it then?” He told her as he came back over to her, she nodded back as he leant down and kissed her once more, his palm cupping her cheek. “Enjoy your files and the doughnuts.” 

Julia sighed as he left her room, “more than doughnuts,” she called after him. 

“Don’t tell doughnuts,” David called back to her as she heard her front door open and then close. 

On the next February 15th, David bought her doughnuts again. 

But this time he didn’t need to leave her flat for clean clothes. 

His clothes lived with her, just like he did. 

Just like the ring he had put on her finger three months earlier. 

The two of them still loved each other more than doughnuts. 

But still, they haven’t told the doughnuts.


End file.
